<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bee Mine by IvoryRaven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246880">Bee Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryRaven/pseuds/IvoryRaven'>IvoryRaven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tomarry/Harrymort one-shots [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bee incest between James and Lily, Bee smut, Dumbledore is a queen bee, Harry is a honey bee, Hogwarts Meadow, M/M, Not Harry or Tom, Penis breaking, Queen bees can be 'hes' and 'shes', They're all bees, Tom is a cuckoo bee, bee AU, death by sex, very minor though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryRaven/pseuds/IvoryRaven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is a lone bee looking for a hive to infiltrate. On the way, he falls in love with the beautiful Harry Potter, a honey bee cast out from his hive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tomarry/Harrymort one-shots [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bee Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started out based off a prompt in the CoS discord, and it kind of still is, but it has evolved since. Mainly because I (a hopeless Ravenclaw) went and looked up some stuff about bees.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Hogwarts Meadow, a beautiful grassy opening between two forests, there were two trees. There was a yew tree, standing tall with clusters of Rohees Merope fuschias creeping up its trunk, and an apple tree with a vast beehive hanging down from one of the branches. Morning glories surrounded the hive, they were easily reached without having to fly.</p><p>The queen bee of the apple tree hive was named Albus Dumbledore, an unusually pale bee with long fuzz. Day in and day out, he lay eggs in the chambers his workers built. Albus was a selective queen, fertilizing his eggs with only the spermatophores of his favorite drone from the autumn mating: Gellert Grindelwald. Gellert had also been a pale bee, and as a result, every worker emerging from Albus’ colony was almost the exact same shade of peach.</p><p>There was one other unique characteristic of Albus’ colony: none of them had wings. Albus didn’t have his any more, he knew he must have had them once, in Godric’s Hollow, in one of the forests next to Hogwarts Meadow, where he had hatched and met his dream drone. Gellert had had wings, too, beautiful glossy wings, and he’d fluttered them when he told Albus that he was beautiful, even if he wasn’t the same shade of auburn as the other Godric’s Hollow bees.</p><p>And for some reason, none of the worker bees living in the hive had wings either. Not that they needed them, the apple tree was so overrun with flowers that any nectar desired could be easily walked to.</p><p>	*</p><p>The first hint that the beehive of Hogwarts Meadow might not be as serene as it seemed was that Euphemia, a worker bee, laid an egg. Having never been on a mating flight, Euphemia’s egg was unfertilized, but she set it so carefully in the cell that one might have thought it was a future queen.</p><p>Albus was busily laying worker eggs when it happened, and when he found the sealed cell, he assumed it was one of his own eggs that he’d forgotten.</p><p>The bee that hatched from that cell was a bit smaller than the others, but all the Hogwarts bees dismissed it as a normal fluctuation in size.</p><p>All, that is, except Lily. One of the young worker bees, about the same age as the newbie, went with him to a beautiful vine of morning glories just as the sun was rising.</p><p>“I know you’re a drone!” she sung. “What is your name, brother?”</p><p>“I am James, sister,” he replied. “Allow me to mate you.”</p><p>“Of course!” said Lily. He mounted her, and quickly reached climax, coming with a buzz of pleasure and pain combined as his endophallus was torn off. The last thing she saw before he tipped off the branch was the pleasured haze in his eyes and and straw-colored blood welling from the hole in his abdomen. There was a second as he fell before she heard the faint thump of his body hitting the ground, and James was gone.</p><p>Several days later, Lily laid an egg. She filled its cavity with royal jelly, it would be the best bee in the colony, she was sure, especially if it got off to a strong start like this.</p><p>Every day Lily returned, lingering at the cell she had filled, until at last the egg was gone and in its place a larva squirmed, eagerly lapping up the jelly she’d left.</p><p>She brought more jelly to it, making sure it always had the special food even when other larvae moved on to a thicker, less sweet food.</p><p>“We are running out of royal jelly quickly,” observed Albus one day, just after Lily’s larva had pupated.</p><p>“You have laid many good eggs!” said a worker.</p><p>“We have been feeding them well,” added Lily.</p><p>“Not too well, I hope,” said Albus. “Remember that if fed too much royal jelly, a larva destined to be a humble worker like yourselves become a queen. Another queen, and she and I would destroy this colony.”</p><p>Lily’s heart sunk. She had given an awful lot of royal jelly to her larva, now a pupa.</p><p>But she was too invested in it now. It couldn’t fall through, she had to make sure that little pupa made it.</p><p>The pupa hatched early in the morning, when the first rays of sun had yet to warm Hogwarts Meadow. Lily saw him and immediately knew two things. One, he was a queen, and two, his name was Harry.</p><p>“Harry!” she whispered as he crawled out of the cell she had laid his egg in so many days ago.</p><p>“I am Harry?” he asked.</p><p>“You are Harry. You are a queen and you are my son. Go, go away from here - the queen of this colony will not take kindly to your presence! Leave, my son!”</p><p>“I will,” he said, and spread a gorgeous pair of wings.</p><p>“Wings!” she gasped.</p><p>He gave them an experimental flap. “Do you like them, mother?”</p><p>“You will be the apple of many drones’ eyes,” Lily said. “Now go, and remember your mother.”</p><p>“I will,” he promised, and took off into the gray haze of beginning dawn.</p><p>*</p><p>Harry flew for fifteen minutes before he became tired. The sun crept above the horizon and bathed Hogwarts Meadow in golden light, warming Harry’s skin beneath his layer of fuzz. He paused to sip a ball of dew and have a few mouthfuls of nectar. The brief stop made him realize how tired he was. He needed to find somewhere to sleep.</p><p>He looked around, but the only place nearby that had any hope of providing shelter to a lone bee was the tall yew tree at the edge of the forest. He made his way there, tired and ready to collapse. When he landed, he was fortunate enough to find a crevice - just a tiny thing, really - where a branch had grown up and out and twisted back around to meet the trunk. There was a hole between the branch and the trunk, covered by the branch, sheltered enough to keep him safe from the elements.</p><p>He curled up in the crevice, legs tucked up and wings neatly brought in, and allowed sleep to overcome him.</p><p>*</p><p>Tom was on the lookout for a nest. When he’d met with the drones of his species, he’d need to be able to get to a suitable host nest, one with easily manipulated worker bees and a queen ready to be disposed of. He wanted a colony with easy access to food and a clean hive; he wouldn’t be the one responsible for wrangling an improperly managed hive into something suitable. No, Tom would take over a well-run hive, attacking and killing the queen bee, then taking over her role and bending the worker bees to his will. None of the pupae would remember anything else and workers didn’t live long. He could fend off any unwilling to convert… but it would be easier if he didn’t have to.</p><p>Infighting weakened a colony. </p><p>Tom happened upon a beautiful meadow, full of flowers and with only two trees. Some distance away was a shorter tree with flowers creeping up it, but much closer there was a tall, pale-wooded yew tree. Tom landed on a branch and had a look around.</p><p>There were many types of brightly colored flowers. Their scents made Tom’s mouth water! He recognized Rohees Merope fuschias, they were plentiful in Wool’s Holt, where Tom had first emerged from the hive his own mother had parasitized. She hadn’t stayed, the queen in that hive had been the creator. In disgust, Tom had ripped through the cells of his siblings - the only eggs his mother had bothered leaving were the queens - and bitten them until they were dead, ensuring none of them would come trying to usurp his future colony, and flew off in a huff. He would not remain in a hive that was not his own!</p><p>Tom heard breathing.</p><p>There was someone else on the yew tree.</p><p>Probably an ant, he told himself, but it wouldn’t hurt to check. He crept down the branch to see what was making the sound.</p><p>Tom’s own breath froze in his tracheae and pooled in his air sacs. Slumbering in a crevice between Tom’s branch and the yew tree trunk was the most beautiful bee he had ever seen, a honey bee queen with striking black and tuscany stripes, thick fuzz that looked as soft as rose petals, big compound eyes, and glossy ebony legs curled beneath a shapely thorax.</p><p>Tom crept up to the beautiful queen, almost forgetting his goal of locating a place for his future young, so enraptured he was! He unfurled his proboscis and stroked it down the young queen’s abdomen, unable to resist the feel of that beautiful fuzz.</p><p>It was even softer than rose petals!</p><p>The queen stirred at Tom’s touch. “Who are you?” he asked. “A drone? I have no nest, as you can see. You do not look like my mother or the other workers I have seen.”</p><p>“I am not a drone or a worker,” said Tom. “I am a queen myself. Do not fret, I will not harm one so pretty as you. Tell me, what is your name and how do you come to be alone?”</p><p>“My name is Harry. I do not think I was supposed to be a queen,” said the beautiful bee, the sadness in his voice making Tom want to curl up beside him and groom him until he forgot about his misery. “I had to leave before the sun rose. I am not part of the colony.”</p><p>Tom brushed Harry with his proboscis again. Harry was a honey bee, he was supposed to be part of a colony, building up a strong hive with workers from his original hive, the ones that split off with him. “No workers came with you?”</p><p>“None,” said Harry sadly. “I think I am an outcast. I cannot make wax, surely I will die on my own!”</p><p>“Do not worry,” said Tom, inching closer. “I am not part of a colony either. I am here to find a hive to make my own. I will take care of you.”</p><p>“You will?” The movements of Harry’s antennae were uncertain.</p><p>“I think you are very beautiful, Harry,” said Tom boldly.</p><p>Harry looked down at his black feet. “Thank you. I did not catch your name?”</p><p>“Tom,” Tom told him, surprising even himself that he so easily gave his original name to this honey bee queen exile. He had planned to use a moniker for his coming takeover.</p><p>Oh, well. Plans were being modified. Tom would have this beautiful bee all for himself.</p><p>“I will take care of you,” he promised. “You and I will rule our hive together.”</p><p>“What hive?” Harry asked. “I see no hive.”</p><p>“We are going to conquer one!” said Tom, puffing up in pride. He would be the best queen! “Is there one nearby?”</p><p>Harry’s breathing faltered. Jackpot. There was.</p><p>“Where is it?” Tom’s legs tapped excitedly on the yew tree.</p><p>“It is… it is hanging from the apple tree,” Harry said. “It is where I came from. The bees there - they don’t have wings!”</p><p>Tom scoffed. “Wingless bees! Ridiculous. They will be easy prey, then, although I suppose there will be no moving them to this tree should we desire to do so. No matter, we will use the original hive. It is in good condition?”</p><p>Harry waved his antennae in a clear ‘yes.’</p><p>“We go this afternoon,” Tom declared, “and take down the current queen.”</p><p>“Take down Dumbledore?” Harry asked, now sounding nervous.</p><p>“Dumbledore!” Tom said with relish. “I heard whispers of him! He heads a colony with luscious flowers just outside the hive!”</p><p>“That’s right,” said Harry. “It’s just over there.”</p><p>Tom smirked. “I will take down Dumbledore and we, Harry, we will be legendary!”</p><p>“Legendary?” whispered Harry. “Goodness, Tom! You have lofty goals indeed!”</p><p>Tom leaned so close to Harry that his fuzz was brushing against the other bee’s. “You will come with me.”</p><p>It wasn’t a question.</p><p>“Okay,” stammered Harry, “I suppose.” He smelled flustered and Tom found it utterly adorable.</p><p>They rested until the sun had crept most of the way across the sky, feet clutched together and bodies pressed into one. Harry was quite shy, saying he’d never been so close to another bee before, and Tom hadn’t either, but if there was anyone he wanted to share the experience with, it was Harry.</p><p>Harry was far more beautiful than any of his host hive’s bees, and his mannerisms had Tom wanting, with surprising ferocity, to protect the honey bee.</p><p>As the sun started to slide beneath the tree line, Tom woke Harry and they flew together to the hive Harry had hatched in.</p><p>It was a glorious hive, Tom was pleased to see. There was loads of space, and the worker bees, apart from their lack of wings, seemed perfectly capable of sustaining the colony.</p><p>They would be replaced soon enough with proper bees, he thought, but for starting out they would be fine.</p><p>He landed on the edge of the hive with Harry by his side, and they walked in among the whispers of the worker bees.</p><p>“Wings!”</p><p>“Bees with wings!”</p><p>“Wings!”</p><p>Albus Dumbledore was easy enough to find. The large, pale colored bee was depositing an egg into a perfectly-crafted cell. Tom leapt at him and pierced his flesh with his mandibles, chomping down. The older queen writhed under his grasp, but Tom was stronger, and had the element of surprise on his side.</p><p>Albus Dumbledore succumbed to Tom’s sharp mandibles and lay limp above the cell he had been poised over.</p><p>“You killed Dumbledore?” whispered Harry.</p><p>“I did,” said Tom, “and this is now your home.”</p><p>The worker bees were clustering around them, now, and Tom pulled himself to his full height, dropping the body. “I am Tom, and this is Harry, and we are your new queens! You will obey!” he commanded.</p><p>The worker bees, fools that they were, simply waggled their antennae in acknowledgement and returned to work.</p><p>“You are to lay drone eggs,” Tom instructed after a moment. “This colony will reawaken a strong and varied community of bees, a glorious new world, and this cluster of cells will be its focal point. Expand! Expand, that is our goal! Young workers, begin expanding the hive immediately. Older workers, continue your previous tasks. I want some of you laying eggs.”</p><p>There was a murmur of agreement, and the bees went about their usual tasks with nary a complaint. The bees of Hogwarts Meadow were not particularly opinionated.</p><p>“My son!” cried one of the workers, the only one who had not turned away from Harry and Tom. She approached Harry, running her antennae over him.</p><p>Mine, Tom thought, but let her be. If she was Harry’s mother, it would not do to injure her in front of the beautiful queen, else Harry might never learn to love him.</p><p>It took Harry about thirty minutes to become sufficiently reacquainted with his mother, during which time Tom paced and fumed and wished for the queen’s attention to be on him. But in order to survive, and be happy, Harry needed a colony, and finding one had been Tom’s original goal.<br/>
When Harry finally finished speaking with his mother, Tom approached him and brushed him with his proboscis. “Allow me to show you our sleeping area,” he said, leading Harry to the most luxurious part of the hive.</p><p>His hive.</p><p>It was his hive now, his and Harry’s.</p><p>“Thank you,” said Harry shyly. “You’re very sweet, Tom.”</p><p>“How kind of you to say so!” said Tom, and touched their proboscises together, the ultimate expression of intimacy. Harry shuddered slightly in surprise, but did not move away.</p><p>“You are mine, Harry,” said Tom.</p><p>“All right,” said Harry. “I am yours.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>